A Dark Maiden
by Badguy L I
Summary: Seems that even during the war, strange encounters must be faced. Roy, a warrior prince of Pharae has been sent to a strange castlelike mansion in order to locate a young girl who's dangerous. Royoc
1. Chapter 1: The mirrored shadow

Fire Emblem: "A dark maiden"

Disclaimer: Here's a thing to know-I do not own any characters or any thing that is from fire emblem except the ones that're oc (ex. Laioka, Raioka, and frail).

Oc descripts: Laioka- a young girl with shoulder length purple/violet hair with rose

red eyes.

Raioka- Laioka's twin but with indigo/dark blue hair and purple eyes.

Frail-a young man(in mid' 20s) who wants to possess Laioka and Raioka

for power, he has long silver hair and blue eyes.

Aiye- a girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes; she is a

childhood friend of Laioka's.

Chapter One: "The mirrored shadow"

It was midnight and the dimmed hallways were leaving trails of blood. The candle lights were burning to its fullest as the young girl with purple hair and red eyes looked for an escape route. "God, where is it! Why did it get dark all of the sudden?"

"Don't you get it by now?" A young man's voice called out from the distance, "I want you to give me your power..."

"No-besides, what power! I don't have anything that you want anyhow!" she continued down the hallway until she bumped into a boy with reddish hair and dark blue eyes. "Ow!" The two fell onto the floor leaving the girl with a scratch mark on her forehead. "Oh crap." she poked herself in the forehead seeing if it was bad. The boy sat up and faced her giving her a worried glance. "I'm sorry miss-are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. It's just a mark that's all...I'm sorry for running into you but, who are you?" she asked. The boy smiled warmly which made the girl slightly blush, "My name is Roy, I'm from Pharae, my father is sick and there is a war going on. I was sent here to report a message but it seems that no one is around but you."

"I'm sorry but you've been tricked. This crazy son of a gun is after me and he wants my power. I don't know why though but why would any one want me for anything?" the girl sighed.

"Well, you are pretty you know." Roy blushed as he commented her. The girl blushed in embarrassment and nodded. "Oh I'm sorry-my name is Laioka."

"Laioka… That's a strange name but I like it." Roy stood up and helped her stand. "Laioka, I want you to come with me...if that's okay with you? It seems that that man is after for some reason but he looks like a coward to me." Roy pulled out his sword. Laioka sighed a bit, "Roy...you don't have to do this I mean-you shouldn't put yourself in this situation. I know what I must do but I can't see you hurt."

"Don't worry about, I'll protect you Lai. So stay beside me at all times-so I won't lose sight of you." Roy smiled cheerfully, "Besides you're wounded...I don't want you getting any worse."

The voice laughed evilly, "I'm sorry but who is the coward boy? You should be playing with some toys and leave the girl to me at once. You are not involved with her so go!"

"No way." Roy grabbed Laioka's hand and she blushed deeply, "You want her then you got to come through me first. I won't let her die!"

"Roy..." Laioka looked shocked. Roy turned to her with a blush, "I made a promise didn't I? Besides, I want to know more about Lai? So, we can be better friends..."

"How touching, two people who don't even know each other that well wants to become companions-well this gives me more fun in killing you!" The man appeared standing on the statue of an angel with broken wings. "Laioka! Your death is what needs to be!"

"Wha-my death? What the frick are you talking about? I don't want to die!" Laioka said angrily as her eyes glowed. Roy turned to her. "Her power?" he thought, "Her death? What is this guy getting at?"

"Come now Laioka, I want to know what you can really do." The man grinned. Laioka growled a bit and sighed for a moment then she turned away. "No, I won't use any bit of my power. I'm too dangerous... I won't let anyone force me to destroy what I will."

Roy placed his sword toward the man and gave him an angry glare and picked Laioka up. "She won't be any sort of tool to you-" Roy then placed his sword in the stone tiled floor and the whole area went in the flames of hell which caused the man to retreat.

Later on that night, inside a castle that was far away from the midst of that strange man; Laioka was sleeping on a bed in Roy's room. She didn't notice him watching her by the foot of her bed as he blushed lightly. Roy fell silent as he thought about her. "Her power...what is it that she is able to do? Why-why am I so attached to her? Is it because I-!"

Laioka tossed and turned in the bed shivering from a nightmare as she mumbled some random words, "My power...mother...her power...raioka's power..." Laioka began to cry as she mumbled more about her nightmare this made Roy worry about her even more. "She's so innocent when she sleeps but, I want to see her mature alongside with me...if only-" Roy touched Laioka's cheek and ran his finger up to her lips. He blushed deeper and came closer to her side moving his body on top of hers. He moved his face so close to hers that he was able to feel the warmth of her breath every time she breathed. Laioka opened her red eyes slowly and glanced at Roy not knowing what was going on with him. "Roy...?"

"..." Roy didn't decide to answer her call and he suddenly kissed Laioka leaving her breathless. Laioka's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around Roy's neck. Roy didn't stop and continued kissing her until he heard a the door knob twist. "...! Oh damn; it must be Marth!" He thought and he lifted his head from Laioka's and sat down in the chair beside her bed. A 16 year old navy blue haired boy approached into the room silently until he let a grin appear on his face. "So there you are Roy."

"M-Marth!" Roy stammered as he whispered to Laioka to tell her to close her eyes and she did. Roy stood up instantly as he had an anime sweat drop in the back of his head. "W-What are you doing here at this hour?" he asked. "Man that was a crappy question..." Roy thought.

"I came to find you. The servants told me that you found that girl in the area you were assigned to. Well, I see that you've got yourself a girlfriend buddy. Heh heh, have fun and don't do anything that would lead to Sir Elliwood in the woods. In other words-screwing around with her." Marth laughed as he walked out of the room. Laioka sat up slowly as she nodded, "Roy..."

Roy turned to Laioka with a gentle smile and kissed her again. The two blushed and smiled back to each other. Roy then laid on the bed with Laioka but he didn't intend to do anything that she wasn't ready for. Roy wanted to know more about Laioka and why he had feelings for her. Laioka blushed in embarrassment as she snuggled under the blanket while Roy placed his arms on her sides. "Lai..."

"?" Laioka didn't speak. Roy smiled and kissed her forehead as he spoke in a gentle tone, "It's okay Laioka...I want you to know that you won't ever die or leave my side-that's a promise." Laioka blushed deeply in embarrassment as she took his hands. "Roy I..."

"Yes?" Roy looked deeply into Laioka's eyes and smiled. Laioka kissed his lips and held him close to her body that their bodies almost touched. "I'm sorry…you have got yourself involved and now I am..." she cried softly. "Hey, it's okay Lai. Any how we won't give up-that's for sure."


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Worlds

Fire Emblem: "A dark Maiden"

Disclaimer: I do not own any fire emblem characters or any related to the source but I only own my oc characters: Laioka, Raioka, Frail, and Aiye.

--

Laioka: Hey, it isn't my fault for havin' this much power!

Roy: Well I guess it's not any way but lets get on with the story shall we?

Marth: ugh...you two are hopeless…keep writing

Writer: Okay then (man, you three are killin' me).

--

Chapter Two: "Strange Worlds"

A few hours later, Roy and Laioka walked into the courtyard. Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet. Laioka smiled a bit as she ran toward the flower beds. "Wow… I've never seen any flowers like this before. They're pretty." Laioka said as she started picking them.

"I guess so, but you're prettier." Roy blushed as he walked up behind Laioka watching her very closely. Laioka turned her head to him and smiled. "Thank you." She looked back at the flowers and then sighed, "My mother liked flowers…she would always run with me and my sister through the garden playing with us." Roy sat down beside her and looked at her with a sigh. "Did something happen to your mother Lai?"

Laioka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "…Yes." She spat out. "My mother disappeared and supposedly died before I was old enough to understand my surroundings so I was about 5 years old." Right before Laioka continued a figure caught the glimpse of the two's eye and the figure then grinned. "So I guess your girlfriend is awake… Roy." Marth said. Roy fell back and made a huge thud noise. "Marth!" Roy sat up shaking in anger. "You better stop while you're ahead Roy. But…" Marth turned his head to face Laioka and grinned. "She is a pretty one isn't she? Yes, a pretty one to be at your side and more. Laioka looked at Marth with a blank look and nodded. "You are an idiot aren't you?" she asked. Roy chuckled a bit as he saw Marth's face grow red in anger.

"What did you say?" Marth asked. Roy stood up and helped Laioka up and she repeated a word, "Idiot." Roy then glared at Marth with a warning. Marth cooled down and shook his head. "Say Laioka, are you and Roy a couple?" he asked. This question made Laioka and Roy blush. "Hey, what are you trying to say Marth!" Roy was angry but also embarrassed.

"Well?" Marth ignored Roy's statement. Laioka blushed deeply and twiddled her fingers. "I don't know…" she held her head down which this made Roy smile. "She is my girlfriend." Roy said trying to throw Marth off by hearing ask about Laioka's past or where a bouts. "Laioka and I are childhood friends and we've just recently caught up since she moved 9 years ago when we were younger." Roy said. Marth nodded. "That explains it. Never mind then. Sorry Laioka, do you have a friend that I can meet though- I want her to be pretty like you."

Laioka had a sweat drop on her head for a moment as her eyes squinted. "…Uh I think so um-why are you askin' me this?" Marth gave her a crooked grin. "Just wondering that's all." He said as he walked away. "She has some friends that are cute enough. This will be interesting." He thought. Roy and Laioka followed Marth into the throne room where Lord Elliwood was sitting on his throne. The room was large and had velvet carpeting but marble tiles surrounded that strip which led to the chairs. Lord Elliwood was looking out the window until the sight of Laioka distracted him. "Oh, you're awake. That's good to know." The lord stood up and approached the three. "I know it is probably new to you Laioka."

Roy and Marth stood there shocked. "Wait a min-Father you know her name? How? That's not right!" Roy said. "My son…she was the girl you liked when you two used to live right next door to each other. You said she was a cute one Roy. Now do not try to lie in front of your guest here." Lord Elliwood laughed as he placed his hand on Roy's shoulder. He then glanced over to Laioka and smiled. "You've grown up a lot Laioka, welcome back." He said. Marth fell back a little laughing. "Ha! You said you weren't into having a girlfriend yet but so you are damned embarrassed of your father's actions." Marth said. Roy turned to Marth slowly. "Shut up you prick!" Roy's face was red in embarrassment.

"So Laioka how are feeling?" Lord Elliwood asked. Laioka shook her head. "Pretty good but is Roy and Marth always like this?" She pointed out. Lord Elliwood had a sweat drop on the back of his head. "Heh, sort of but they are very good friends. It seems that Roy missed you a lot ever since you moved away he has been staring at the sky waiting to see you again." Lord Elliwood smiled. Laioka turned to Roy with a blush. "Roy..."


	3. Chapter 3: A Sword's Wish

Fire Emblem: "A dark maiden"

Disclaimer: I do not own any fire emblem characters or anything that is related to fire emblem. I only have my oc characters Laioka, raioka, frail, and aiye.

Writer: Well, how is it?

Roy: It's pretty cool

Writer: Thanks

Laioka: Yeah

Marth: Yeah, it's okay.

Writer: Okay then, I'm going to continue but first Roy stop staring at Laioka that way!

Laioka: What?

Roy: Oh shut up!

Marth: heh heh…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three: "A Sword's Wish"

Laioka and Roy stared at each other without saying a word. Marth watched the two with a blank look on his face as he moved a part of his blue hair out his way. Lord Elliwood smiled and walked behind Roy then pushed him into Laioka making her almost lose her balance. The two blushed in embarrassment as Roy smiled gently touching Laioka's cheek. Marth crossed his arms and smiled. "It's been a while for those two. I guess he still has the same feelings for her like he did back then." He said.

"You think so?" Lord Elliwood nodded. "I guess I would have to agree with you there Marth. Those two have a lot of catching up to do…" he then continued, "Those two were always by each others side playing, fighting, no matter what it was. Laioka always held onto Roy whether he was sick or not. It was like if he wasn't there-she wouldn't be happy. You wonder why Roy's face turns red easily when he is with Laioka." Marth nodded. "You're right. Besides they need to relax and catch up but I'll make sure they don't do anything that makes someone in labor." He grinned. "Now Roy would not get-oh boy…well, you go do that as a mission." Lord Elliwood said. Outside the window, a young man with silver hair glared at Laioka and the others. "She's dangerous…I like that." He said as he grinned. "This is perfect! Laioka has found her prince and now he must see her fate and die along with her! Fairytales do exist only in memories I guess."

The man's silver hair covered a part of his face as he held his sword by the blade which caused drops of blood running down his hand.

Roy sensed something and glanced out the window but he couldn't see anything. "Hmm…" Laioka glanced out the window too and then turned to Roy. "Did you see something?" she asked. Roy shook his head and laughed. "Uh no, it was nothing…"

There is someone out there I can feel it; the blood that is what Laioka hates. He thought. Marth sensed it too not saying anything as well as Lord Elliwood did. Laioka closed her eyes and sensed it. "Don't look…" Roy mumbled, "Out of the window…"

The man jumped through the window which caused the glass to shatter into a million pieces. He laughed evilly as he stood up covered in his own blood. "So I see we meet again boy…" he said looking at Roy. Laioka glared at the man and nodded. "What the hell do you want?" she asked as Roy pulled out his sword of seals. "I just want you…your body," the young man licked his lips as he continued, "And your power containing that blood of yours." Marth pulled out his sword. Lord Elliwood did the same. "Okay this guy has totally lost it." Marth said. "He's not even human." Lord Elliwood said angrily. "Death is what the girl must face-it is a part of her own destiny before you all had interfered. Why do you choose that?" the young man asked. Roy pulled Laioka to him. "Because…" he glanced at Laioka with a smile then he turned to the man with an angry glare, "She is my friend…we made a promise to never leave each other's side. I won't break it not now, not later." The man shook his head in shame. "You still do not understand-that girl must die!" The young man charged at Laioka and cut her side with his sword. Laioka fell back on her feet holding her side with one arm as blood ran down the side of her body hitting the floor. Roy lost control and slashed his sword into the man's stomach. "…Don't ever touch Laioka like that again and if you do attempt to-I'll destroy you." Roy said with a demonic aura surrounding him; it grew larger in size and greater in strength as he walked towards the young man. The young man's wound seemed a lot worse than Laioka's as he coughed up some blood clots. "…You are strong but this isn't over yet boy." He said. Roy grinned. "Bring it old man! I'm waiting for ya."

Oh boy…my son, what have I ever taught you? Lord Elliwood thought nodding in embarrassment. Marth shook his head. Geez, Roy hurry up and take him down already instead of trying to impress your girlfriend. He thought. The two men clashed swords leaving cuts all over their bodies. "Why are you so into that girl, boy?" the young man asked. "You should be studying and planning for the victory of the war. That girl is of no use to you."

"Shut up fool! You got no right to judge women like that especially mine!" Roy pushed the young man backwards and threw his sword right at the side of his shoulder. Blood splattered all over the floor staining the carpet. The two continued fighting as the rays of their swords clashed kept cutting each one until the young man fell on his knees. "…Damn you."

"Heh, now get out of here or I will finish you off." Roy turned around walking up to the others. Lord Elliwood nodded in acceptance. "You did good son." He said. Roy smiled and nodded back. Marth suddenly smacked Roy in the back of his head. "You idiot!"

"Ow! What the frick was that for!" Roy held his hands on his head. Laioka giggled as she noticed him tearing. "You were being reckless trying to impress Laioka! You could've been killed and then I would have had to take responsibility."

"Well then next time you go out there! You flippin' nut!"

"Fine you dumb crack head!"

Laioka and Lord Elliwood just stood there watching the two boys fight. "Well, now we got to handle this one." Lord Elliwood said. "Uh huh…" Laioka agreed. After the quarrel, Roy confronted Laioka and fell onto her. His head was on her chest as she was shaking nervously. ".; Um what do I do?" she turned to Marth. "He's yours to deal with." Marth said grinning. "I think you can comfort him."

Laioka blushed in embarrassment. "Why you little piss ant!" She yelled. "Marth I swear I am going to beat the crap out of you away from your ideas!" she said holding Roy gently. He was knocked out blushing little despite of his marks, cuts, and blood stains on his face and body.

Chapter 4 is comin' up, I hope you all like it right now; put some reviews too to give me ideas on how the story should go thanks---------------------------------------------------I'm just gonna give a preview of chapter four: The Island Festival

This is where Roy, Laioka, and Marth take a break from royal tasks and accidentally cause a bar fight which Laioka's friend Aiye is involved. Aiye works there but some men who are supposedly drunk harasses her and Marth steps in while Roy and Laioka have a drinking contest. Both of them spend more time with each having fun enough until the next morning. Oh boy, what tables will turn now?


	4. Chapter 4: The Festival's Riot

Disclaimer: I do not own any fire emblem characters or anything thing that is related to fire emblem; the only thing I own are my oc characters: Laioka, Raioka, Frail, Aiye, Komori, and Yuku.

Komori- a guy who works with Aiye in the bar during the festival, he is a co manager who uses guns and smokes.

Yuku- a young boy who follows Laioka unknowingly. Rumor has it that he is someone to not trust.

---

Roy: So what happens next? he asked as he glanced a Laioka with a smirk

Marth: Roy don't try to think that you are going to do something wrong and screwy

Writer: Roy don't do it not here anyway…."

Laioka: Roy? What are you thinking?

Roy: Uh it-its n-nothin' Lai, okay keep writing…

---

Chapter four: The Festival's Riot…

Tonight was the night of the Cherry blossom festival, The streets were crowded and everyone was busy. Roy and Marth were dragging their feet right behind Laioka as she skipped through the streets. "Remember what your father told us?" Marth said being sluggish. Roy turned his head to Marth. "Yeah I think. What was it again?"

A few hours ago before the three entered the streets; Roy was sleeping on Laioka while she, Marth and Lord Elliwood talked about the mysterious young man. "You all know that this man wants something which means business." Lord Elliwood said then continued, "That is why you Marth and Roy are going to protect Laioka at all costs and I will too but for now you two can only do this. Where ever she goes you two follow-I do not know what that man is after her but we can't let him do anything if Laioka disappears so you three go out to the festival I heard it's crowded. You'll be safe there for now. So have fun!" Lord Elliwood smiled. "You got to be kidding me...I don't remember father saying that." Roy said rubbing his face. "You were asleep on Laioka's boobs you idiot-besides you were smiling!" Marth edged. Roy instantly blushed in embarrassment. No wonder I was warm… he thought. "Roy, I hope you can get your head out of the gutter quickly we got to keep an eye on Laioka." Marth said. Laioka stopped skipping and turned around noticing Roy blush.  
"Hey are you okay Roy? Your face is red." She stated. Marth laughed as he patted his hand on Laioka's shoulder. "Ha ha! Roy was just thinking about you that's all Laioka." He said.

"Um…okay." Laioka said cluelessly. Roy looked at Laioka and grabbed her hand. "We got to stay together Lai." He said smiling trying to change the subject. "Okay!" she said cheerfully. "Lets go you two lovebirds." Marth said as he began walking on ahead of them. The three continued walking through the streets as looked at everything they were near. The three soon entered a bar and sat down at the counter. The waitress came up to them with some menus and placed them on the platform of the counter. She had long brown hair and light brown eyes. "I'll be with you in a min-!" She said but stopped as she noticed Laioka. "Wait, is that you Laioka?" she said. "Huh, Aiye? What are you doing here?" Laioka asked surprisingly. "That's what I was about to ask? You should be dead." Aiye whispered. "Dead?" Laioka said. "Yeah, there were rumors of you being dead. I guess the rumors didn't get to you. But who's that guy with the blue hair? He's kind of cute."

Laioka fell to her side and quickly got up with out any one noticing. "That's Marth-the one with red hair is Roy. They are my friends. Well, Roy is my…"

"Lover?" Aiye grinned as she teased.

"Shut up!" Laioka blushed in embarrassment. Marth turned to the waitress. "Hey…you seem to know Laioka. How about that Laioka does have a cute friend?" he said smirking. "You damn prick. You said I was an idiot? You are a freakin' crack head-stop trying to get some. The waitress is trying to do her job." Roy said. The waitress blushed as she spoke. "I don't mind it…" she said smiling. Laioka and Roy turned to each other and shrugged. "Great now Marth is gonna be having fun…behind closed doors!" Roy whispered in Laioka's ear. Laioka laughed a bit as Marth glanced over at them. As Aiye turned away and about to continue doing her job; as three drunken men came over to her and grabbed her arm. "Hey…Lady! Come have a drink with us." One of the three said. "Yeah we want you to have some fun with us." The other one said grinning.  
"No!" Aiye said struggling to get loose from the man's grip. The man pulled her closer and his breath smelled like alcohol. "I want you to come with us just to have a drink that's all, and bring that girl with the purple hair and red eyes with you. She seems cute too." He said as he glanced over at Laioka. She gave him a blank glare and held onto Roy's arm. Roy looked over at the drunken men with an evil glare. Marth had his eyes set on Aiye.

Marth then stood up from his seat and pulled the man's hand away from Aiye. "Leave her alone." He said as he pulled Aiye to his side. "You bastards better go home." The three drunken men looked pissed off and pulled out a beer bottle. "We will if you win in a drinking contest. Bet?" he said. Marth looked over at Laioka and Roy. Roy grinned as he turned to Laioka. "Yeah sure I can hold my liquor." Roy said. "Good but if we win you got to give me that girl too the one with the red eyes; she looks sexy to play with."

Laioka dropped her mouth and yelled, "Okay you pricks bring out the drinks dammit! There is no way I am gonna be someone's play toy. Not even in hell! You got that?" Laioka pointed out to the drunken men. "Yeah, I won't allow you guys taking my girl away. Besides, if you lay one finger on her-I'll kick your ass! You got that?" Roy pulled out his sword. Marth smiled to Aiye. "Don't worry me, Roy, and Laioka got this covered for you." He said. Aiye smiled and ran to bring out the drinks. "Okay here are the drinks." Aiye laid the 10 bottles of drinks on the countertop. Everyone grabbed a glass but before they got started; Roy turned his head to Laioka with a worried look on his face, "Are you sure about this? I don't want to pressure you…" Laioka smiled. "Don't worry Roy. I'll be fine."

She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But if I go a bit nutty after we win; you better take care of me because I can go crazy." She smiled. "Okay, I will." Roy assured her. After their chat everyone began pouring each other some glasses of the drinks. Everyone was handling it fine until it came to their seventh bottle. Roy and Laioka looked a bit woozy but Marth was straight. Two men were already knocked out on the table sleeping in their own drool. The leader was swaying from side to side nodding his head trying to keep himself awake. "You friggin' kids are good. But I ain't giving up." He said. "Well, it's already over so go home like I said." Marth said standing up from the counter. "Damn…you!" the leader pulled out a knife and grabbed Aiye by her hair as he placed the knife up against her neck. "Now I'll be going. If you want this girl alive you are going to have to give me that one too!" He pointed it out. "What wait a minute? You aren't being fair!" Laioka yelled.  
"Heh, life isn't fair sweetie." He said laughing. "Now get over here." He ordered. Marth glanced at Aiye and pulled the knife out of the man's hand and punched him in the stomach letting go of Aiye. Laioka pulled Aiye away and flipped the table over. "Okay now it's my turn!" Laioka then kicked the man in the face and placed the knife on his throat. "Well, it looked like the tables have turned. Now surrender or I'll surely kill you."

---

Writer: Well in the next chapter it'll continue from there…so how is it?

Laioka: I like it-it's funny!

Roy: it's cool

Marth: …I can't believe you

Writer: What?

Marth: The fact of us being drunk! That's what!

Writer: oh shut it you love fanatic…

Laioka: Our next chapter will continue in the bar fight then later on after that where we encounter that man with silver hair again…this time he kidnaps me and disappears back to the castle-like mansion. Soplease some reviews…


	5. Chapter 5: Another Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own any fire emblem characters or anything thing that is related to fire emblem; the only thing I own are my oc characters: Laioka, Raioka, Frail, Aiye, Komori, and Yuku.

Chapter five: Another Encounter…

Laioka jumped up into the air and pulled out a long sword. "Come and get it you drunkies!" she said as she landed her feet onto one of the drunken guys shoulder. "I want to play!" she grinned. Roy looked at her and blushed in amazement. Wow, she must be stronger than we expected. He thought. Roy turned around and noticed that Marth was about to get hit on the head with an empty beer bottle by one of the three but Aiye shot a bullet at bottle shattering it. "Whoa!" Marth said as he turned to Aiye. "Hey, you got to have something when you work at a bar." She said cheerfully as she ran over to Marth. "Yeah, I have to agree with you on that one Aiye. So what do you want to do after we get out of here?" he asked. "Anything that includes you Marth. For now, let's get some target practice with these fools." Aiye reloaded her bullets and aimed it at one guy. Roy picked Laioka up as she slashed one of the guys in the face with her sword. Once she smelled her blade, she made a disgusted face. "Eww…alcohol blood! This stuff has a nasty smell." She said. Roy chuckled and smiled, "Well those guys were already drunk before we got to them in the drinking contest remember?"

"Oh yeah…well they suck! I want to finish them off!" Laioka said. Roy kissed her cheek. "Don't worry we will. You can bet on that!" he touched her lips. Laioka blushed in embarrassment. "Okay." She said cheerfully. "Now let's go kick some ass!" Roy said as he ran over to one of them and caught him in a headlock. Laioka jumped in excitement and threw a chair at one drunk coming up from behind her. Soon the manager came out as he held a cigar in his hand, "What is going on here?" Aiye saw him and explained, "These guys are trying to help me get these drunkies from hitting on waitresses. The three drunks were asking for-well, you know. Sorry Komori-sir."

Komori grinned. "That's okay. Just get out of here before the police come." He said cheerfully. "I don't want my little Aiye to get in trouble." After a few hours, Roy, Laioka, Marth and Aiye escaped what was a fight turned out to be a brawl and headed toward the castle through the woods. "Damn it's dark!" Marth said cutting down bushes. "Yeah I know but we got to get to my father before the police come after us too." Roy said. "I hope we get there in time!" Laioka said worried. "Don't worry Lai! I won't let anything happen to you-well, not after what we did. Lets not mention this to father. Okay you guys?" Roy said with and a sweat drop on the back of his head. "If Lord Elliwood finds out about the bar fight, we are dead." Marth said. "Oh boy…" Aiye thought of what would happen if Lord Elliwood found out. The four continued running until they reached the end of the forest. Laioka fell on her knees sensing a strange aura. "…Roy I'm scared now." She said. Roy knelt down to Laioka's side and smiled.

"Don't worry, I promised that I would protect you remember?" he said. "Yeah, I remember." Laioka said nodding. "…He's here."

Everyone fell silent and the young man from before jumped out of a tree and confronted them. "You are correct my dear princess…" he said with a smirk. Laioka growled in anger, "Do not call me that!" Laioka stood up slowly and placed her sword against her hip. "What do you want with Laioka?" Roy asked. The young man shook his head. "I said this before but this time I won't talk, I am going to be taking the girl now. So stay away as possible or you'll get hurt." The young man said as he started walking towards Laioka. Aiye fired a bullet at the man but he deflected it. "Damn! This guy is good…" she said. "Worthless humans…" the young man mumbled. "Laioka why don't you come back home where you run all around in the mansion? You know your mother would've preferred that." He said calmly.

"Hell no!" Laioka freaked. "Mother would never tell me something like that besides the fact that she is dead already!" Laioka threw her sword at the young man and he caught it as the blade was stabbed through his hand. The young man flinched a bit as he continued walking forward. Roy walked in front of Laioka as he held his sword tightly. "Leave her alone you bastard." Roy ordered. "You have no right in being here. I prefer you to go to where ever you came from and never come back."

"Heh, fine I won't come back but that doesn't mean Laioka isn't coming with me!" the young man threw a smoke bomb on the grown which caused it to explode. Everyone began coughing except for Laioka. She just simply disappeared. "Laioka! Laioka!" Roy called out her name through the forest. "Dammit! She's been kidnapped! I'm going out to get her back." He said as he headed back through the forest. "Wait, Roy! It'll be too late if you go by foot. I'll get some of my wolves to bring us there if you don't mind." Aiye suggested as she pulled out a flute. She began playing it which she called only four wolves to her bidding. Each wolf had different colored markings all over their body. "Let's go!" Aiye said as she jumped on the back of one. "All right!" Roy jumped on the back of one wolf that had red markings. "Got it!" Marth jumped on the back of one wolf that had blue markings. They all rode up to the mansion in a matter of hours. Link was standing at the bridge looking at the mansion with Zelda. "Link!" Roy said as he ran up to him. "Oh Roy, what's up?" Link said with a sigh. "My friend Laioka is in there. I got to go get her!" Roy said. "You mean that young woman with the red eyes and purple hair? Oh Roy…we told you that you mustn't let your guard down." Zelda shook her head "So, that cute purple haired girl is yours huh? Man, if she was only single I would go at her." Link rubbed his chin. Zelda twitched and slapped Link in the back of his head. "Link, how dare you say such a thing like that! Going after Roy's woman…you should be ashamed of yourself! Besides, I'm right here listening to everything you have to say." Zelda pouted. "Oh, whatever. Roy, I see that you are going to need help so we're coming with you." Link said smiling.

"Pfft! You just want to get a better look at my girl Link. I know what you are up to and it's not surprising." Roy added. "Don't try anything stupid or embarrassing. This guy is really tough." Roy warned him as he started to walk across the bridge. In the mansion, Laioka was laying on the bed as her hands and ankles were in shackles. Laioka opened her eyes halfway noticing that she wasn't in her regular clothes anymore but was now in a short silver sleeveless dress with thin gray flower outlines at the bottom section of her dress. "What the hell?" she said as she looked around. "What the hell am I doing here?"

The young man stood right beside the bed and sat at the edge. "You are here because I want you here…" he said softly. "Huh? Why? I have nothing that you want." Laioka said struggling to get out of the bed. The young man watched her for a moment then got on top of her; his body touching hers. "I want you Laioka…" he said as he was aroused by her body temperature. Laioka blushed in shock as she noticed his light blue pale colored eyes. "Why did you kidnap me? Why did you trap me here?" she asked shakily. "To be with you my dear…" The young man kissed Laioka's lips gently then he began demanding more until she shook him off of her. "Damn you-get me out of these things!" she ordered. "Heh…no way; not until I have my way with you." The young man smirked as he got back on top of Laioka and began kissing her again. Laioka's eyes went from red to black as she shook him off of her again. "Damn you leave me alone!" she growled. "I want Roy!" she screamed as Roy, Link, Marth, Aiye, and Zelda ran through the hallways. Roy jumped through a window which led to Laioka's location and landed on his face. "…Uh, Roy?" Laioka said blushing in embarrassment. "Your face in on my boobs again. Can you get off please…?"

Roy looked up at Laioka and smirked. "But they are warm and soft. I don't want to yet but I'll kill that guy first." He said sitting up and helping Laioka out of her shackles. "Roy you idiot!" Marth pointed at him laughing. "Let's get going now." Link said. "Not until I get something back!" Roy said placing his sword against the young man's neck. "You freakin' bastard! You were about to rape Laioka and now you have lost this match! Like I said before-don't ever come back. Might I also add-I will kill you if you come back to take Laioka away." Roy said as he slit the young man's throat. The young man fell on his knees coughing up blood. "Why you-!" he stammered.

"Why, what? You got some nerve trying to rape my girl, Laioka." Roy picked Laioka up gently as she cuddled up against him. "I swear if you ever come near her, I am going to kill you." He finally said as he walked away. Laioka held her head up against his chest and fell asleep as they all walked out of the mansion. "Thanks Roy…" she mumbled. Roy smiled as he heard her words and kissed her lips gently.

"Yeah, sure, no problem Laioka…soon we'll be home but this battle isn't over yet. Not by a long shot." He said softly. Marth and Aiye nodded in agreement as they looked at him. Link and Zelda smiled. "We'll be stronger. I promise…"

Roy: I want more of this story it's good

Laioka: yeah I like it a lot

Marth: it's getting better

Aiye: oh really Marth?

Link: Yeah-lets bring in more action

Zelda: …Link you can be such a fool at times

Writer: Heh heh, this will be interesting, Roy tell them about the next chapter

Roy: Okay, in the next chapter: Relaxation…for now, we are all taking a break and having some fun and me and Laioka go on a date just to take more time off until we get ambushed by some demons; Link and Zelda sense some more demons around the castle and Marth and Aiye have disappeared! What will happen next?


	6. Chapter 6: Relaxation

Disclaimer: I do not own any fire emblem characters or anything thing that is related to fire emblem; the only thing I own are my oc characters: Laioka, Raioka, Frail, Aiye, Komori, and Yuku.

Chapter 6: Relaxation (Part 1)

In the castle, everyone confronted Lord Elliwood with a sigh of relief. Lord Elliwood did not notice a thing except that Marth had a new friend and Link and Zelda were here. "Well, we're back father." Roy said with a stupid look on his face. "I see son, you all can stay here. We need some new faces." Lord Elliwood coughed a bit and stood up weakly. "Father…you should rest. It's my job to take over your position as you are in illness." Roy said concerned. Laioka sighed. "Please sir, go rest." She said worried. "Oh don't worry. I'll be fine. Now you guys go take a break from all the excitement and relax." Lord Elliwood smiled. "Oh okay…" Laioka said calmly. Everyone went into their own rooms except for Roy and Laioka; they stayed in Roy's room. "Hey Laioka?" Roy turned to her as he saw her eyes. Laioka had her head down breathing a little bit. Roy smiled and picked her up gently and kissed her. Laioka blushed deeply with her eyes looking directly at his. "Roy…" she said softly trying to whisper. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Lai…it's all my fault that he almost…" Roy started shivering. Laioka sighed and touched his cheek. "Roy…" she kissed him gently on the lips. Roy blushed lightly as he placed Laioka on the bed. He got on top of her and laid his head on her chest. His body covered hers. Laioka felt tears on her body as she laid her hand in Roy's red hair. "It's not your fault Roy…" she said as Roy moved his body forward so that his face would reach hers. Laioka had was already halfway asleep by the time Roy was about to say something. Roy smiled gently and kissed her lips. Laioka blushed deeply as she held onto him. The two fell asleep until the next morning.

"Hey wake up!" a voice called out to Roy and Laioka. The two didn't budge but Marth had a bucket of water in his hands with Aiye standing right next to him. Marth started to twitch and splashed water on Roy's face. Roy sat up in shock while Laioka was still asleep. "Damn you Marth!" Roy said shaking the water out of his red hair. "What'd you do that for?"

"Shh! You idiot your girl is still asleep. Now that I woke you up. Get ready and get Laioka up or you'll regret it." Marth grinned as he walked out the door with Aiye following him. Roy glanced back at Laioka and moved a part of her hair away from her face with the back of his hand. She's beautiful…even when we were younger I wanted to stay by her but I was too scared and embarrassed to tell her that I- Roy clasped his lips onto Laioka's until she woke up slowly. "…Roy?" she mumbled. Roy sat Laioka's body up but still held his lips on hers until Laioka woke up completely. "…Laioka…" he mumbled softly. "Roy…I'm awake now." Laioka said between the kiss. "Oh that's good." Roy smiled as he released her. Laioka smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek lightly. "Let's get ready Roy." She said softly. Roy smirked a bit. "Get ready for what?" he asked. Laioka noticed his intentions and stammered. "Roy!" she shrieked. "Not that! I mean I'm not ready for that!" Laioka fell over the bed with Roy on top of her. "How about now?" Roy teased as he wrapped his arms around Laioka's waist. "Well?"

"…Roy." Laioka touched his chest and laid her head on it to feel his heart beat. "One day we will touch more…but, not now." She said calmly. "Yeah okay." He closed his eyes. "I-I didn't want to rush you…that's all." He said. "Roy I-I…" Laioka hugged him tightly. Roy was shocked by her actions and hugged back. "I understand; its okay." He said whispering softly into her ear. "Now, lets get going…or shall we continue?" he asked. Laioka shook her head, "L…Lets get going. I want to do this later…" Roy smiled gently as he picked her up and sat her on the bed. "I'll be waiting outside when you're done changing." Roy walked outside Laioka's bedroom and went to his room to wash up and change. As Roy came back to Laioka's bedroom she just opened the door and turned to him. Laioka had a silver colored short sleeveless dress and black fingerless gloves on. Roy blushed lightly smiling at what she was wearing, "It looks good on you Lai."

Laioka blushed and smiled cheerfully. "Thanks. I'm not used to wearing dresses so I guess I just wanted to see how it would turn out." She said embarrassed. Roy grabbed Laioka's hand and kissed her on the cheek. "Lets go." He said gently. "Okay…" Laioka nodded. The two walked through the hallways and met up with everyone else in front of the castle. "Okay what shall we do today?" Marth said thinking. Aiye called out one of her wolves and pat it on the head. "I don't know. I hope my boss isn't too pissed about the bar fight." She said worried. Marth laughed a bit, "I doubt it; he was pretty much going along with it. It was all because he had such a cute girl for a waitress."

"…Shut up Marth." Aiye blushed. Link and Zelda laughed. Roy and Laioka walked up to them. "Well what are we going to do today?" Roy asked. "I don't know really. That guy hasn't come after Laioka so; I guess we should have a day off." Marth suggested. "Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea. How 'bout it Lai?" Roy asked Laioka with a cheerful smile. "Um…okay!" she said smiling back. "You guys take a break too. This has been too much excitement for a couple of days." Roy said as he turned to everyone else. Link confronted Laioka with a grin, "So you have something that guy wants…well, tell me what that something is."

Laioka backed away from Link with a sweat drop on her head. "Heh, what are you talking about?" Laioka stuttered. "You know that power! The power that man wants." Link said walking toward Laioka. Zelda slapped Link in the back of his head. "Link! Stop pressuring her! She's been through enough as it is!" She said. Link rubbed the back of his head. "Okay. I'll stop! Sorry Laioka." He apologized. Zelda smiled and turned to Laioka. "Sorry about him Miss Laioka. Link is just too interested in what everyone's power is. He wants to become stronger than he is." Zelda explained. "Oh! I see now." Laioka said. "Well, Link I don't know what to tell you. I don't even know why that man is after me." She said. "My memory has been blurry to even think about it."

Roy placed his hand on Laioka's shoulder. "You want to get going now Lai?" he asked. Laioka smiled. "Yeah, let's get going. We'll see you all later." Laioka said as she and Roy headed through the forest. Everyone agreed and waved goodbye. "Roy, don't do anything that will make damn kids or your dad is going to be pissed about it!" Marth said teasing. Aiye nudged Marth in the side with her elbow. "Marth quit it. Roy knows what he is doing." She assured him, "Well, I hope."

As Laioka and Roy walked through the forest, Roy kept looking over at Laioka as she glanced at the sky as it began to rain. "Lai? You are going to get sick if you don't get warm from this weather." Roy held Laioka close to him as he told her. Laioka blushed in embarrassment and kissed him on the cheek. Roy smiled gently and they stopped walking and climbed a tree. Laioka watched the rain with a slight sigh; she didn't speak much and she snuggled her face in Roy's chest. "Roy…" she spoke. Roy kissed Laioka's forehead and held her gently in his arms. "What is it Lai?" he muttered softly. "…I want to know why I can't remember my power but I want to really know is that why you never told me you had the same feelings I had for you." She said. Roy blushed as he fell silent for a few moments. Laioka noticed his facial expression and kissed him deeply. Roy's eyes widened as he placed his hands on her back. "It's because I…" Roy muttered in between the kiss. Laioka placed her hands on his chest and then moved her hands down his body. "Roy…"

Roy and Laioka stopped moving their hands on each other and released themselves. "Oh damn, if we keep on doing this-I'm gonna wind up getting you pregnant Lai." He said blushing. "Y-Yeah, that's what I think…" she turned away in embarrassment. "But then again…" Roy turned Laioka to face him. He kissed her gently as she held onto him. Laioka looked deeply into his dark eyes and touched his lips. "We shouldn't-I mean not now." She said softly. "Yeah, I just can't help it. I never expected us to go this far." Roy said as he wrapped his cloak around her.

"And it is still raining. This weather sorta sucks. Don't ya think?" he said as he glanced at the gray sky. Laioka smiled as she looked at the sky with him. "I don't really think so…it's okay to me. I just love being out in the rain like this…when I am here with you." She said to him. Roy looked back at Laioka and blushed lightly. "Same here…" he agreed.

"This rain reminds me of how I always ran away just to be safe. And you would always find me…" Laioka said. Roy smiled. "Yeah, I remember…you always cried when you ran away but you never talked about it." He said. "I felt bad when I looked for you because I thought that you hated me when you didn't talk about it."

Laioka hugged him. "No! I never hated you. I always hid things from everyone. I'm sorry if my actions affected you Roy." She said. Roy reacted to her hug and kissed her cheek. "It's okay Lai…don't worry about it."

Chapter 7: The Sword of Seals Action

As Laioka and Roy talk about their childhood together; the two get closer and closer together in loving one another. As Roy's sword changes colors to Laioka's hidden power as she loses control of her sanity. Now Roy has to make a decision…to kill Laioka or be killed…


	7. Chapter 7: The Sword Of Seal's Action

Disclaimer: I do not own any fire emblem related characters, I only own the oc characters.

Laioka, Raioka, Frail, Yuku, Aiye, and Komori.

Chapter 7: The Sword of Seals Action…

As Laioka laid her head on Roy's chest; her body began to loosen up from his warmth. "Hey Lai, what's wrong?" he asked. Laioka blushed as she began to speak, "Remember when we shared our first kiss?" Surprised by the words she had spoken Roy nodded smiling gently. "Yeah but in the end I wanted more than just one kiss…" he said softly. Laioka's eyes widened and she then instantly closed them shaking her head slightly. "Wait a minute-we can't, not now…I mean." she stammered. Roy laughed a bit and rocked her gently. "Yeah, I know…it's just that I don't want to wait any longer. I feel like I am going to go nuts and lose control." he said looking at the sky. "…" Laioka blushed deeply by Roy's modesty and kissed his neck. Roy then moved his lips on to hers and held her tightly. The sword began to glow as he released her slowly.

"Hey-your sword is…" Laioka silenced herself as she noticed the sword shaking. The golden light has captured both of the two's eyes as it continued shaking. "What is going on with this thing? It hasn't been like this before…" Roy said grabbing the sheath of his sword. Laioka's eyes grew dark as she then didn't respond to Roy's voice at all. "Destroy me…" she muttered. "What? I can't do that to you, Lai!" Roy said angrily. "Destroy me please…" she muttered again. "No, I won't!" Roy said shaking her. "Roy if I am not destroyed then you will get hurt…" Laioka said muttering. "What?" Roy looked deeply into Laioka's eyes and sighed. "You're in pain, just like before…" he said remembering the same day she moved away. Laioka didn't change her facial expression when she heard him. Her expression still emotionless and her eyes darkened. Roy closed his blue eyes and kissed Laioka deeply.

Laioka tried to move her hand but she dropped it giving in to his touch. "Roy?" she muttered as her eyes were turning back to normal. Roy opened his eyes and smiled sweetly. "Laioka…you're not in pain anymore." he said hugging her tightly to his body. "Wha-? Pain? What are you talking about?" she asked confused. That's right she forgets everything while she loses her sanity… Roy thought. "It's nothing never mind." he said holding her. "Um, Roy we better get going home…it is getting late and I want to spend more time with you." Laioka said cheerfully. "Okay." Roy jumped down the tree and opened his arms out to Laioka to be caught. "Lets go." he ordered. "What the hell! I can't jump down that far! It's too much…" Laioka said with a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Oh come on now Lai." Roy yelled. Laioka blushed in humiliation as she gave up and jumped down into Roy's arms. She didn't scream but closed her eyes tight hoping he would not let her get hurt so easily. "See? Was that so hard?" Roy teased. "Roy shut up…" Laioka said shakily nervous from how Roy's hands traveled along the sides of her body. "…Roy?" Laioka glanced at his hands rubbing her. "Yeah Lai?" Roy asked ignoring that obvious expression on Laioka's face. "Will you stop rubbing me please…? I feel sorta well…" she stopped talking. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Lai! I did not mean to-I mean I am oh damn…" Roy released his hands off of her quickly. Laioka giggled and kissed his cheek. "That's okay Roy…I didn't mind it." she said winking.

As the two walked back to the castle, Marth and Aiye were pulling on each other's hair because of a pathetic argument. "Okay Marth just give it up because you lost to me in a game of poker!" Aiye said gripping a few strands of Marth's blue hair. Marth grinned. "Hell no…you owe me that kiss after the first go rounds. Now pay your dues to me or you are gonna regret it." Marth said grasping some of Aiye's brown hair. "Oh shit…" Laioka said softly as she watched strands of hair fall to the ground. Soon enough Aiye has gotten Marth into a headlock and jumped on top of his back to knock him down. Roy laughed and gave Laioka a smirk, "You know, we could be wrestling in my room or yours if we wanted to…"

Laioka blushed furiously and turned her head away, "Come on Roy be serious why don't ya? We will talk about this later…" As Laioka and Roy continued to watch the two other lovebird's fight. Link and Zelda came out and watched them. "Whoa-this is a hell of a fight now!" Link got excited. Zelda shook her head from left to right. "Really Link, you must stop getting yourself interested in these petty fights. This is really pointless…" she said breathing slightly as she walked slowly and grabbed Aiye and Marth by their shirt collars. "Act like you got some damn sense people." she said as she growled. Zelda then dropped Aiye and Marth on the floor roughly and walked away. "Geez, it's not like we are going to be fighting forever…so just stop right now or I will be forced to harm your asses!" Zelda finished as she turned around. Everyone looked at her with a gasp. "…Damn…" Link spat out.

Laioka and Roy laughed as they walked inside the castle gates and headed toward the bedroom. As they both laid on the bed; they just fell asleep instantly. But when they woke up, Laioka was under Roy as she noticed his armor on the floor on the side of the bed. Laioka's clothes were spread across the floor next to Roy's armor. Laioka observed Roy's body as she ran her hands up and down his chest also knowing that he was only wearing his boxers and headband. Roy was half asleep holding Laioka gently as she didn't have her silver dress on. "Lai…" he mumbled as he kissed her gently. Laioka's heart started to beat fast as she felt Roy's warm body move slowly. "Laioka I need you right now…" Roy said softly. Laioka blushed in embarrassment and held Roy gently.

"…Please Laioka, I want you to be happy…" he said as he kissed Laioka's lips gently. Laioka blushed in shock as she heard Roy's words and began to cry softly. "Roy…I'm happy with you…please don't worry for me." she said. Roy opened his eyes slowly and looked at Laioka sweetly. "Laioka, I will always worry for you." he said kissing her again as she held onto him. Laioka shook her head in acceptance as Roy wiped her tears away. "Are you okay?" he asked. Laioka didn't say anything but shook her head in reply. "I hope I didn't hurt you. I know we shouldn't be doing this but I can't help it." Roy said blushing lightly. "I know Roy…I'm just happy that you are here with me that's all…" Laioka said softly. Roy smiled and hugged Laioka gently until they fell asleep.

In the morning; Marth and Aiye were still going at it from yesterday as the two ran through the hallways yelling. "Come on Marth! Just admit that I am better than you at poker already." Aiye said as she ran holding his sword. "No way-not until I get my sword back and that kiss you owe me! Now come here!" Marth said reaching for Aiye's braided ponytail. Link laughed as he followed the two after each other with a grin. "Okay you two, this fight has to be done with soon or we are screwed!" he said laughing. "Oh shut the hell up Link!" Marth said with out turning his head back. Zelda ignored the three and turned the knob on Laioka's door until she noticed that it was locked. "Hm?" Zelda glanced at the door then turned away. "Laioka and Roy haven't been spotted around anywhere in this place." she said calmly to everyone else. "Oh…well, I guess they had to do something." Link said stretching his arms up high in the air. "Yeah but then again…"Aiye said as she glanced over at the door. Marth shook his head. "This thinking shit is pointless-why don't we just bust in on them already?" he said as he stomped toward the door.

"Marth we can't do that!" Aiye shrieked. "That is just freaking rude!" she finished. "Oh okay fine…we won't bust in on them." Marth shrugged in loss. "…Roy?" Laioka mumbled as she hid her face in his chest. Roy's sleep eyes opened slowly as he kissed her forehead. "Yeah Lai?" he asked whispering. "What should we do?" she asked with a sigh. "I think we went a bit too far with this…" she said. Roy smiled weakly as he held her close. "Yeah but I couldn't help it…" he said softly. "I'm sorry." Laioka blushed and kissed him lightly. "No, it's okay…I just never knew that we would accidentally do this." she said. "Yeah I agree with you on this one." Roy sat up. Laioka held onto him trying to stay warm. A few hours later, the two walked out with their clothes on.

"Well, you two-what the hell were you doing in a room?" Link grinned. "It was nothing Link." Laioka said with a blank look on her face. Roy turned to her with smile then turned to the others with a serious look. "Yeah, we didn't do anything. So calm your ass down with the antagonizing already." Roy said bluntly. This comment made Link turn away in fury. "Ha, I bet you two slept with each other! No wonder your cloak is inside out; and no wonder Laioka isn't wearing any socks!" Link pointed out. Zelda and Aiye glared at them with suspicion and nodded. "Does it really matter? Laioka I know you love Roy. Roy I know you love Laioka. So it doesn't matter to me what happens to you guys when it comes to loving each other." Aiye stated maturely.

Marth smiled at Aiye's confidence and kissed her on the cheek. "Right. So…you guys do whatever you want to do." Marth said faithfully trying to hide his laughter. Aiye turned to Marth with a light blush and smiled. She then walked toward her bedroom door. "Well, I better get some sleep before I do another night watch. Seeya guys." Aiye said stretching her arms. "Yeah, Seeya Aiye." Laioka said cheerfully.

Chapter 8: The hunter's wolf…

As Aiye takes a night watch through the forest; the young mysterious man Frail appears and challenges her to a battle. Aiye calls out her four wolves and tells them to head toward the castle to warn Laioka and the others. What will happen?


	8. Chapter 8: The Hunter's Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own any fire emblem related characters, I only own the oc characters.  
Laioka, Raioka, Frail, Yuku, Aiye, and Komori.

Chapter 8: The hunter's wolf…

Aiye began walking through the forest with her four wolves marked with different colors. "This forest is calm...that is a good sign." she said as she looked up at the sky. "But then why do you four sense him?" Aiye asked. The wolves sniffed around a few trees and growled softly. "He is here isn't he?" Aiye asked. "Okay come on out!" Aiye ordered. A rustle through the bushes catches Aiye's attention and the wolves surrounds her cautiously. Marth came out and approached Aiye, "Hey sorry if I scared you. I just couldn't leave you out here by yourself." Aiye blushed and turned her head away. "I'm fine there is nothing to worry about but you should be inside the castle. The others might need your assistance." Aiye suggested. "Everyone else is busy. Roy told me that you were out here alone so I guess I wanted to spend some time with you." Marth smiled. Aiye looked at Marth then calmed her wolves down. "It's okay you guys-he's a close friend of mine." Aiye assured the four. Marth glanced at the wolf with red marks, "So are these yours?" "Yeah their mine but the one with the red marks name is Yuku. He is a werewolf. The others are just in their animal form-they prefer it that way." Aiye answered happily. The red marked wolf transformed in to a little boy. He looked like he could be an orphan. "Master who is this man?" Yuku asked glaring at Marth.

"This is Marth. He is..." Aiye blushed and shook her head, "A special friend like you are." Yuku held his hand out to Marth. "Friend..." he said calmly. Marth nodded as he took Yuku's hand, "Yeah, friend." The three other wolves sniffed the air and growled angrily. "That man is here..." Aiye said quietly. "You mean that bastard who kidnapped Laioka." Marth whispered. "Yes. I smell him-his scent is foul." Yuku said growling as fangs appeared. Yuku transformed back into his wolf form and he howled at the moon. The three other wolves did the same after him. "Frail, I am waiting impatiently!" Aiye said. Frail was standing on the tree branch, "I see you have courage. I despise that of you." Marth pulled out his sword. "Marth this man wants to fight me. I can tell." Aiye said angrily. "He has no interest in fighting you-he has seen what you can do. Now it is my turn to show some of my power." Aiye said with a grin. "Aiye becareful." Marth said as he kissed her cheek gently. "If this fools harm you in a way that makes me angry, I am taking a chance and stepping in." Marth said as he glared at Frail. "Heh like you will be able to save that woman of yours after I'm through with her." Frail laughed as he jumped down.

"Now where is Laioka...?" Frail asked calmly with a grin on his face. Aiye turned to Marth then turned to her wolves. "Laioka is dead..." Aiye lied. "Are you sure about that-the last time I heard her voice was when she was with that boy." Frail said impatiently. "Crying his name over and over, that should be my name instead of his." Frail pulled out his sword. "So you really want to know where Laioka is huh, you ain't going to get anything out of me." Aiye said pointing her finger towards Frail. "Fine then I will figure it out myself after killing you." Frail charged at Aiye instantly with out a warning and slashed his sword at her. Yuku pounced in front of Aiye and tackled Frail. "So you sent a puppy to fight, how typical." Frail said as he slashed Yuku in the face. The wolf jumped back and rubbed the blood off its fur. Frail stood up wiping the blood off his blade with his hand. "Such foolishness, does this puppy of yours know what danger it has put itself in?" He asked. Aiye glared at Frail, "Don't be so stupid. This wolf may be a little boy but when he is in his animal form he is a grown wolf stronger than the steel on that blade." "Well let's see if he is actually stronger." Frail charged at the red marked wolf and the wolf charged his way.

"This is madness, Yuku will not be able to last long with that man!" Marth said watching the two go at it. Blood spilled over the grass. The three other wolves surround Aiye. "Marth...Yuku is withstanding the sharpness of that blade because of my aura...but this takes a strain on my body. Everytime Yuku gets hurt he doesn't feel it I do. Now I feel like my breathe has been taken away." Aiye said falling on her knees. "Damn it, I don't think Yuku can take much longer with me taking the blows." Aiye said as she stood up slowly. Marth held Aiye in his arms until one of the other wolves took a step forward it was the one with the blue marks. "..." The wolf just looked at Marth and nodded. "Go take him out." Marth ordered as he pointed to Frail. The wolf barked like an obedient dog and ran off towards Yuku. "Marth, you shouldn't be involved." Aiye said. Marth shook his head. "You are getting weaker by the moment, so I am taking over for now." Marth smiled cheerfully. "Fine but who is going to warn Roy and the others?" Aiye asked. The wolf with the gold marks turned to Aiye. "I'll do it..." It spoke with its human voice, this wolf was a female. The golden marked wolf ran off towards the castle. "Do all of your wolves talk?" Marth asked Aiye a little worried. Aiye tilted her head slightly. "Yeah...they just don't most of the time." She said as the wolf with the emerald green markings nuzzled its nose into the back of Aiye's leg. "Master...what should I do?" he asked. "Stay with me just in case that man tries to go past the other two. I want you as my personal guard on the defense." Aiye answered.

"All right, understood." the wolf said as he positioned himself in front of the two. The golden marked wolf pounced from tree to tree until she approached the gates where Link was standing by. The wolf tugged on Link's boot. "Hey, you are one of Aiye's wolves aren't you?" he asked looking down at the wolf. "I see that you are in a hurry. You want to see Roy and Laioka?" Link asked. "Yes." The wolf answered. "Gah! What the hell you can talk?!" Link jumped up in surprise. "...Are all humans like this?" The wolf mumbled and headed into the castle. Roy was walking down the hallway while Laioka slept in her room. "I wonder where everyone is...let's see, Marth is out in the forest with Aiye. Zelda is in the kitchen. Link is out by the castle gates. Laioka is sleeping...I should check up on her." Roy said as he thought about everyone. Elliwood was walking in Roy's direction. "So son why are you up this late?" He asked. "Father, you are sick you shouldn't be moving that much." Roy pointed out, "You need rest-I'm still the captain of the armies you have formed. Now please let me handle this." Elliwood patted Roy on the shoulder, "I see that but that doesn't mean sleeping with a girl either." "Father! Wait a dam-er, minute?! How did you find out about me and Laioka?!" Roy yelled in anger and embarrassment. "Heh, you just told me." Elliwood laughed as he walked away. "..." Roy nodded in disgust and headed towards Laioka's room.

The golden marked wolf ran to Roy just as he opened Laioka's bedroom door. "Huh? A wolf? You got to be Aiye's...what is it?" Roy turned to the wolf in amusement. "You gotta wake Laioka...Master and Marth are fighting that man Frail right now." The wolf said. Laioka rubbed her eyes seeing the light coming from the hallway. "Hey, who's there?" She said yawning as she sat up. Roy and the wolf entered the room. "Lai, are you okay? I'm sorry for waking you." Roy said quietly. "Huh, oh uh that's okay." Laioka smiled as Roy sat at the edge of her bed. "That man is here..." The wolf said. "He wants you to see him. I am sorry that I can not explain the rest because of time." The wolf said sitting down on the floor. "Where's Aiye?" Laioka asked . "Master and Marth are out there in the forest. You must hurry or she'll die if she keeps taking the pain." The wolf howled softly. "Okay. Roy I am going to fight that man alone, you shouldn't get yourself involved anymore-none of you guys." Laioka said as she got her shoes on. "Wait a minute, you are always concerned about others now let us be concerned about your being! You are not going to fight alone Lai and I mean that." Roy said angrily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Fights in the dark...

Aiye can't continue taking all the pain while she tells her wolves to fight any longer or she'll die. Marth decides to join in while Roy and Laioka are informed about the danger. The wolves are doing their best to keep Aiye from suffering but just when Roy and Laioka come Aiye collapses. What else is happening? 


	9. Chapter 9: Fights In The Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own any fire emblem related characters, I only own the oc characters.  
Laioka, Raioka, Frail, Yuku, Aiye, and Komori.

Chapter 9: Fights in the dark...

Roy took Laioka by the hand and looked into her eyes. "Lai, let me protect you. I told you that I would so let me do it." Roy said calmly. Laioka sighed and looked back into his eyes. "Yes I remember you telling me that but I want to make sure that you don't get hurt because of me. I know that my existence has reflected the darkness of my disappearance in the past but now I want to make up for that." Laioka explained as she held her hands out. A red bladed sword appeared in her hands. "You see I did some time in shedding blood. That man wants me for his forgotten desire and I don't want to be a part of that. So I want him to die." Laioka said gripping her sword. "Now lets go." The wolf said. "I can carry you both on my back but you must hang on. I can be quick and a bit reckless..." The wolf said as Roy and Laioka got onto its back.

"Right." Roy said as Laioka wrapped her arms around his waist. In the forest Aiye was dodging Frail's sword attacks and was getting exhausted. Aiye's wolves stayed by her side as she fell on her knees. Blood began running down the side of her face as she looked up at Frail. "You see, fighting me was a foolish mistake. There is no hope for you now." he said as Aiye breathed heavily. Frail moved his hair away from his face revealing the scars Aiye made him during their fight. "But you have marked me so you will be placed in hell!" he said just as he swung his sword in the air. Aiye closed her eyes and her wolves growled in anger. "We will protect you." The wolves growled as they turned their eyes on her. "Damn, what can I do? If I don't do a thing quick then we will all...!" Aiye thought just before Frail struck his blade towards her. One of the wolves howled relentlessly and blood splattered on to the rest of them. Frail grinned. "No!" Aiye screamed just as the tip of the blade barely touched her chest.

"What was that?" Zelda questioned. "Nothing good-we can't stay here. I'm going out there, that was Aiye's voice. Zelda stay here and protect the castle." Link ordered. "Are you serious? You were told to stay here." Zelda shook her head in refusal. "I'm sorry but I'm going." Link said running into the forest. Marth looked ahead into the forest and ran off secretly. "Aiye please don't die..." he thought. Roy and Laioka were still riding the wolf as they kept moving through the forest. "Man, how further do we have to go?" Roy asked. Laioka looked behind her back. "Roy...we are not the only ones heading in this direction." she said glaring. "Okay then. Their scents are pretty good so they are with us." The wolf thought. 

The wolf did not struggle to move as the blade went through its chest. "Oh my god! You bastard..." Aiye almost lost her voice as blood hit her face. "Master I am glad that I was raised by you in this time but now I must leave you with my brothers and sister. I am sorry that this had to end..." the wolf thought just as Frail removed the blade from its body. The wolf hit the ground roughly and had its eyes closed. Blood began surrounding it and the wolf's body disappeared. Aiye touched the blood lightly and cried silent tears. "No. Don't be sorry for me-you came to me to fulfill a purpose and now it has been completed." she said regaining her voice. Aiye picked up a red ribbon and placed it around her wrist. "Roho, your hope is inside me now." she thought. "So, how does it feel to lose a friend? Something you dearly depended on and now it's lost." Frail spoke with out emotion. "Having Laioka here and you all keeping her outside my grasp is thinning my patience. If you just give up and hand her over, the two's power will be mine and I can dominate this country." he suggested. "Hell...no. I will not lose Laioka to you. She is not a toy but her power shall destroy you...and I will not stop fighting until I fall." Aiye said trying to stay focus.

"Very well. I shall take you out with one strike." Frail said as he held his blade up in the air. "...Laioka forgive me." Aiye said as she closed her eyes. "Die, you pathetic waste of existence!" Frail shouted just as he struck his blade towards Aiye. "No you don't!" Laioka ran in the way with the blade running into her stomach. Blood flew out of her as Frail suddenly stopped his blade. "You...son of a-!" Roy yelled angrily as he slashed his blade towards Frail. Frail didn't say a word as he removed the blade from Laioka's shoulder and blocked Roy's attack. Laioka dropped her arm and fell on her knees laughing. "Damn...that was a stupid move...now I can't feel-" she said before passing out from the loss of blood. "Wha!? Laioka wake the hell up!" Aiye caught Laioka right before she hit the ground. Laioka had her eyes closed as she was unconscious. Blood was still running down from her stomach. "Aiye-are you alright?" Roy asked as he jumped back. "Yes. I am fine...but Laioka just has a wound. A very deep one." Aiye said wiping the blood from her fingers.

Roy turned his eyes on the large puddle of blood. "Whoa...what happened?" he asked a bit surprised. "One of my wolves died by sacrificing itself for me..." Aiye sighed as she looked at Roy. "You mean that bastard killed..." he glared at Frail. "Roy!" Link and Marth called over as they jumped from a tree. "I knew something was wrong here. I sensed something when I heard Aiye screamed." Link said glaring at Frail then turned to the blood Laioka was lying in. "What the hell?" Marth questioned. "How come there is more than one puddle of blood and three wolves?" "One is gone Marth..." Aiye said as she looked at him. "Wha?" Link's eyes widened as he noticed the hole in Laioka's body; it wasn't big but blood still flowed out of it like a river. "I don't know if we are able to heal this." Link said as he touched the wound lightly. "Shit, you will pay for that!" Roy said as he charged at Frail. Frail gave the boy a grin and held his blade in front of his face. "Try to kill me child. You won't succeed." he said coldly. The two men fought violently as their swords clashed. The sky grew darker as it began to rain. Blood began flying into the air and no one interfered the two. Link and Marth kept by Aiye's and Laioka's side. "Roy is not stopping to this until he sees this man dead." Marth said to Aiye and Link. "Yeah his heart is set on Laioka but I don't think she will live to see this battle end." Aiye said sadly.

"May be I can help you with that..." A young girl who looked just like Laioka but with indigo hair and purple eyes. She was holding the hand of a little boy. "Is that...?" Link questioned. "No, it can't be-how in the world...?" Marth turned around and looked at the girl. The girl smiled. 

---------------------------------

Chapter 10: Free Spirits...

Why does Laioka stay unconscious? Will she ever wake up? Or does this look-a-like have the answer? No one knows who this girl is but she is the only that can stop Laioka from sleeping eternally. The truth is that she has something to surprise everyone with but what could it be? 


	10. Chapter 10: Free Spirits

Disclaimer: I do not own any fire emblem related characters, I only own the oc characters.  
Laioka, Raioka, Frail, Yuku, Aiye, and Komori.

Chapter 10: Free Spirits...

"Who are you?" Link questioned. "I am no one important but this girl, you must have her live." the girl said softly as she kneeled down towards Laioka. The girl gave Laioka a smile and touched her forehead. Laioka didn't react to this and the girl sighed. "She is losing her light...but mine is getting stronger. This is not good I do not want this much light." The girl spoke. The little boy kneeled beside her and frowned at Laioka. "What are you talking about? This light you speak of-what in the world do you mean?" Marth questioned. "The light that was forced inside our bodies when we were little. I do not need mine anymore." the girl smiled. Roy and Frail stopped fighting as they noticed the girl.

"Is that...?" Roy was astonished by the girl's appearance. "Yes, that is the one who looks exactly like Laioka. She has the same powers but her light is not strong enough to stop me anymore. She has been lost in stone." Frail explained as he focused his eyes on the girl. "Lost in stone? What does he mean by that?" Aiye questioned the girl. The girl frowned for a moment then smiled, "I have given up my first being...I can not be seen by many but I have chosen to show myself to you all here. The same with this child who stays by my side when I am alone." "You mean-you've chosen suicide!" Marth stated. The girl didn't shed a tear to his words and smiled, "Only to make sure that she was happy." "She? You mean Laioka?" Link said looking down at her. "Yes! That is correct-I chose to die because my sister was in pain!" The girl clasped her hands together. "You can't be serious! How could you do such a thing!? Did you ever think that Laioka would need you?" Roy shouted. "...You speak wise words-you must be the one who loves her, well I guess you don't know the whole situation. I gave up my life and rid her of me in her memories to make sure that she would live happily or at least find it here." The girl said happily. "Heh, Raioka decided to kill herself before I could touch her. Her power was transfered into her younger sister to make sure that I wouldn't have my way in dominating this pathetic country." Frail said clenching his free hand into a fist.

"You should have thought about me knowing your sister...now I can take you both for the power!" he said maniacally as he charged at them. Raioka had her eyes on Frail now giving him an angry glare. "Touch us and you will perish from the face of the earth!" she said holding one hand out. "You can't defend yourself and Laioka on your own." Link said unsheathing his master sword. "Yeah, me and Link will protect you, Laioka, Aiye, and her wolves." Marth said pulling out his sword. "Ugh! Foolish children!" Frail said as he struck his sword. Roy was able to stop his with his sword of seals. "No you freaking don't!" he said breathing a bit heavily. "Roy, stop this you're bleeding." Aiye said. "I don't care-I want to die with Laioka!" he said as the sword of seals began to glow. Raioka smiled at this and placed her hands into Laioka's chest. The wound was healing but very slowly. The light from Raioka was growing dim and the little boy was giving Raioka a bigger frown. "Raioka..." he murmured. "Are we going to disappear?" he then asked tugging on her shirt.

"Yes...but we will be placed somewhere peaceful Yuku...I promise." Raioka said gently. Laioka didn't wake up as Raioka removed her hands and walked over to Roy and placed her hands in his back. "Roy...this will not harm you but heal you. I have used up all of my light by now and I will have to depart with him. For the remainder of my light I will be turned into fireflies and protect this forest with Aiye's wolf and Yuku. Promise me this though, whenever you fall into darkness-please reach me to save you." Raioka informed as her body began fading. "Now please stop this man!" she pleaded. "Yeah!" Roy agreed as he shoved the blade into Frail's heart. Blood didn't spurt out like a normal person's would. Instead, Frail's body began breaking into darkness pieces and vanishing as they touched the ground.

"What is happening to me? Why is this happening to my body? What did you do?" Frail questioned in fear as he fell limp. "Someone's light just helped you get free of your sins. Now you will be put to rest and leave this place." Roy explained as he gave a grin. "What? No!" Frail yelled in pain as he disappeared. His voice echoed the forest for a short time. Roy turned around to face everyone. Yuku, the little boy, took Raioka's hand and smiled cheerfully. "You did it. Now we both finally rest here." he said. "Yes, thank you...all of you for helping Laioka happy. Especially you Roy. She is right. You, Marth, and Link are pretty good looking." Raioka teased playfully. Laioka slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Wha?" she shook her head and noticed Raioka and Yuku. "Eh? Raioka...Yuku? Sister!" she called out as she stood up weakly. Laioka ran over to the two then stopped as she was only a few feet away. "I'm sorry happy that I have recognized your faces over these long years." she cried as she stumbled. Roy caught her and smiled gently. Raioka tilted her head and smiled, "Laioka, you are my younger sis' and my death wasn't your fault. I did this because I didn't want to see you sad. Your happiness is here while our happiness is being one with this forest. Please do not forget that I will be here in spirit as the same for Yuku. See ya later."

"Wait-you can't leave!" Laioka reached her hand out to Raioka and Yuku but the two disappeared and their remaining light transformed into fireflies. "It's too late Laioka. They can not reach you anymore." Aiye said as Marth picked her up. "Lai, are you okay?" Roy asked worried. Laioka cried silently but then wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go home and rest. Zelda and the others must be worried sick about us." she said laughing. Link shook his head, "Sometimes I worry about you Laioka. You and Roy." "I have to agree on that one." Marth commented. "Oh shut up!" Laioka made an angry face, "And you two piss me off but I am happy you guys are here. May be...one day, I will return to my sister."

------

This is the last chapter to this story but I am currently working on other stories like the:

Bloodstained hands Bloodred eyes Zoanthrope Pegasus the sequel to Twilight Breaker, Twilight dreamer and more before I make some new stories up

Thanks for reading 


End file.
